Referencias en Otros Medios
Esta es una lista de referencias a Frozen, así como sus personajes en otros medios. Nota: Esta lista es para apariciones en los medios de comunicación solamente, por favor no publicar fan art. =Series de Televisión= Los Simpsons Animation Domination Fox subio un video de la serie titulado Ice Bucket Challenge en el que aparecen Santa Claus,Star Wars y entre ellos Olaf. En el especial de 1 hora en vivo titulado "The Simpsons Take the Bowl",Hank Azaria, en la voz del jefe Wiggum, canta "Let It Go". Un cuadro de Wiggum como Elsa y Ralph como Olaf aparece en la pantalla. La serie animada ‘Los Simpson’ incluye en su capítulo por Navidad No Estare en Casa para Navidad una parodia de Frozen. El adelanto del episodio ya se encuentra en YouTube, A través de YouTube, ya se puede ver a Lisa convertida en Elsa y rodeada de Marge, Maggie y Bart. De esa manera, la película infantil más exitosa de Disney en los últimos años es imitada de manera cómica por los populares personajes amarillos. En el episodio, que fue estrenado el 7 de diciembre de 2014, el niño travieso de Los Simpson, Bart, le lanza una bola de nieve a Lisa, quien inmediata reacciona creando un castillo de hielo. Luego aparece Homero convertido en muñeco de nieve, en referencia a Olaf. Images_(13).jpg 250px-Frozen_Simpsons_Take_the_Bowl.png FrozenSimpsons1HD.png File:The Couch Gag Before Christmas THE SIMPSONS ANIMATION on FOX South Park thumb En en el tercer episodio de la decimaoctava temporada de South Park "The Cissy" durante la escena en la que shilley escucha musica con auriculares,se puede apreciar un poster de anna,elsa,olaf que dice frozen ,referencia a frozen. El Asombrso Mundo de Gumball En el vigesimooctavo episdio de la tercera temporada "La Contraseña" Gumball y Darwin dicien que van a terminar sándwiches de los demás,Richard dice : completa mis y Anais responde zandwiches, es una referencia a la canción "El amor es una puerta abierta " de la película de Disney Frozen. It's a Small World: The Animated Series thumb|280px En el episodio 4 "Little Birds, Frost and Pine" anna,elsa,olaf hacen un pequeño cameo mudo en una escena. ''Once Upon a Time 'thumb' 'thumb''' Once Upon a Time es una serie de televisión creada por Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis, guionistas de la serie Lost y la película Tron: Legacy (2010) respectivamente.1 Protagonizada por Jennifer Morrison, la serie se estrenó el 23 de octubre de 2011 y once días más tarde la cadena ABC encargó nueve episodios más para su primera temporada, formada por un total de veintidós. El 10 de mayo de 2012 la cadena confirmó que la serie tendría una segunda temporada, prevista para el 30 de septiembre de 2012 y que empezó a rodarse el 16 de julio de ese mismo año.3 4 En España se estrenó el 12 de enero de 2012 en el canal de pago AXN y el 11 de septiembre de ese mismo año en Antena 3. En Latinoamérica se emite vía Sony Entertainment Television. El 10 de mayo de 2013 ABC confirmó la renovación de la serie para una tercera temporada, que fue estrenada el 29 de septiembre de 2013.6 En España se estrenó el 22 de noviembre de 2013 por el canal AXN White. El 8 de mayo de 2014, la serie fue renovada para una cuarta temporada, que será estrenada el 28 de septiembre de 2014.aparecen todos los personajes de "Frozen" y el Reino en la cuarta temporada, su trama se centra despues de los acotecimentos de la pelicula. Glee thumb|right|220px En el decimosexto episodio de la segunda temporada "Loser Like Me" Rachel Berry interpretada por Lea Michele canta una performance de la cancion "Libre Soy". The Big Bang Theory En el decimo segundo episodio de la octava temporada "The Space Probe Desintegration" Raj dice :"Espacio hielo no es una broma, no puedo ni siquiera ver Frozen nada más! ". Modern Family En el decimo tercer episodio de la sexta temprada "Rash Decisions" se menciona a la pelicula Frozen durante el dialogo. Tosh.0 En el noveno episodio de la sexta temporada "Misses Every Layup" Daniel Tosh menciona la pelicula. En el vigesimosegundo episodio de la sexta temporada "Family Friendly" Daniel Tosh menciona la cancion libre soy. The Blacklist En el decimo episodio de la primera twmporada "Anslo Garrick - Part 2" se ve el nombre de la pelicula Frozen en un taxi. Sobrenatural En el episodio "Halt & Catch Fire" se menciona a la pelicula Frozen durante el dialogo. Faking It en segundo episodio de la segunda temporada "You Can't Handle the Truth or Dare" se menciona a la pelicula Frozen durante el dialogo. Bad Education En el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada "After School Clubs" durante una ecena Alfie se refiere a la pelicula frozen. = Películas= Big Hero 6 Durante la pelicula se ven cameos de personajes de Frozen: *Hans aparece en un cartel que dice "WANTED" en la oficina del Sargento Gerson durante la discucion de Hiro y Baymax sobre los ataques de Yokai. *Cuando la version 2.0 de Baymax demuestra el guante ,este destruye una estatua de Hans. *Durante el vuelo de Hiro y Baymax se puede ver una estatua de Olaf en San Fransokyo. *Durante el vuelo de Hiro y Baymax se puede ver un barco de Arendelle. *Durante el vuelo de Hiro y Baymax se puede ver una estatua de Elsa en San Fransokyo. *En la vesion coreana de la pelicula aparece una imagen de la silueta de la cara de Elsa en la casa de Hiro. *En la mansion de Fred se ve un portaretrato de Arendelle durante el recorrido. descarga (2).jpg|Hans en un cartel. descarga (1).jpg|Estatua de Hans en San Fransokyo. _1420564938.jpg|Estatua de Olaf en San Fransokyo. sddefault.jpg|Barco de Arendelle. igQoyDZ.jpg|Estatua de Elsa en San Fransokyo. Big-hero-6-arendelle_portrait.jpg|Portaretrato de Arendelle en la mansion de Fred. =Videojuegos= Hidden Worlds thumb thumb Es juego de objetos ocultos de disney. Descripcion: Encuentra objetos ocultos en las escenas de sus películas favoritas de Disney ! Viaje a un mundo de imaginación y recrear los mundos de la historia de La Bella y la Bestia, Tangled , Aladdin , La Sirenita,Frozen y películas más clásicas de Disney . Conoce Chrona y los Inklings , marca nuevos personajes de Disney que le ayudarán a mantener sus Reinos de Disney a salvo de un nuevo villano misterioso y le permiten ver sus películas favoritas de Disney en una forma totalmente nueva ! La pelicula Frozen tiene su mundo con sus personajes,en el juego se muestran varias ecenas de la pelicula,en la que se encuentran objetos ocultos que deben ser encontrados. Club Penguin thumb En Frozen: Una Fiesta Congelada fue una fiesta en Club Penguin, que se celebro del 21 de agosto al 3 de septiembre de 2014. Fue confirmada por Spike Hike en un encuentro. Se baso en el éxito en taquilla y ganadora de dos Oscares; Frozen. The Simpsons: Tapped Out Ice Princess Martin es Martin es vestido como Elsa. Se hace referencia al gag del sofá en "I Will not Be Home For Christmas" pidiendo ser Elsa en ella, pero Lisa dice que ella será Elsa. El Palacio de Hielo es una parodia al de Elsa que hizo en Frozen durante la cancion "Let It Go". 200px-Tapped_Out_Ice_Princess_Martin.png 250px-Ice_Palace.png Disney INFINITY thumb|El pack de [[Frozen que incluye a Anna y Elsa]] Disney INFINITY es un videojuego desarrollado por Disney Interactive Studios, que fue lanzado en Junio de 2013. El juego cuenta con figuritas coleccionables que luego son virtualizadas dentro del juego, permitiendo jugar e interactuar con los personajes de Disney. El desarrollo es similar al del videojuego Skylanders. Anna y Elsa son personajes jugables. Little Big Planet thumb En el famoso videojuego de Ubisoft,En la tienda se puede apreciar el pack de Frozen un pack que trae todos los trajes de los personajes de Frozen. Se puede comprar cada traje de un personaje Frozen individualmente por € 1.99 / £ 1.69 o se puede comprar este completo paquete de vestuario de Frozen por € 5.99 / £ 4.99 que contiene todos los trajes del personaje de Frozen y también incluye un bono de vestuario de el adorable Olaf que es disponible exclusivamente en el paquete de traje completo . 15971066056_3efe31bdbb_z.jpg 15811106047_489804b763_z.jpg images (8).jpg 16033800332_3834e49c2e_z.jpg 16032544381_5bb6dd38fa_n.jpg 15847224260_380f7207cf_n.jpg Icomania thumb Uno de los iconos son Anna y Kristoff montados en Sven,la respuesta a este icono es Frozen. Icomania Guess the Icon Quiz thumb un icono es Elsa la reina de las nieves la respuesta a este icono es Elsa. Just Dance 2015 En el sexto videojuego de la saga Just Dance la cancion de Frozen Let go aparece como una cancion jugable,como un duo en el nivel 24.thumb|right|335 px Fantasia: Music Evolved thumb .La Versión de "Let It Go" de Demi Lovato aparecio como una canción jugable en Fantasia: Music Evolved . Categoría:Frozen